The opening ofthe Dortol Plains
by lea-petra
Summary: Kain assists a human with a problem in her country. I did have this as one chapter, but broke it down so it would be easier to read.
1. The Request

**Opening the Dortol Plains**

_This story starts roughly 200 years after Kain raises his Lieutenants. The usual disclaimer about the fact I don't own any of the characters of Legacy of Kain. Currently working on the rewrite of the story. Thanks to all the reviews. I can't get better if I don't know what to fix :) _

Kain was used to vampires appearing and making requests, but a human? The woman had waited outside his citadel for three days now. She had set up a camp on a ledge just in view of the Sanctuary, but made no move that was threatening. Vampire hunters had never ventured that close. One of the younger vampires had appraoched her earlier that day. She told him, that she would only speak to Kain. Curiosity had finally taken a hold of Kain. He ordered Dumah to bring the woman in.

She entered the court holding her head high, but when she approached the throne she bow to one knee. Dumah had confiscated her weapons. She did not speak. She waited for Kain to speak first. Kain could smell the fear on her.

"You have waited out side for days now. What is your purpose?" Kain asked her.

The woman did not rise. "I have come to speak you, Lord Kain. For I would like to negotiate an alliance between my people and the vampires. We have a common enemy and hopefully a common purpose. I am the Steward of our Southern Counties, but I have been commissioned by my ruler to speak on his behalf."

"Your name?" Kain asked. He studied the woman. She was powerfully built, someone who had known hard labor. Her hair was brown, thick, and woolly; pulled back from her face. She was wearing clothes that were unknown to him. There were still places that the vampires did not tread. This woman may have came from such a place.

"Esie Sauwran. My ruler, King Sauwran, hopes you accept our offer of hospitality. We would welcome you to our lands. The Dortol Plains, to the North." She bowed her head slightly.

Some of Kain's lieutenants looked slightly taken aback. The Dortol Plains were not the easiest place to get to. They laid far to the north. Farther north than Janos Audron's old estate, and further north then the old kingdom belonging to Nemesis. The only humans that had survived there, were almost legends. They were not as weak-willed as most of the humans that lived in central Nosgoth. Rumors abound, about their ferociousness in battle, their near severity of life style, that they might be the last descendants of the Serioli, and that they had some secret traditions involving blood.

These were the only tribe of humans that Kain had not bothered to conquer. First, their land was difficult for the vampires to travel to. And Second he had no fear of them raising a rebellion. Any humans that tried to hide from the vampires in the Dortol Plains did not survive long. It was not a hospitable place. The people who lived on the outskirts of the Plains, were wary of strangers, but when vampires met them, they bowed and showed respect. The Seripham had hunted them in the past as well, mistaking their traditions for true vampirism. If this woman was one of those. Then her story was far more interesting than what Kain had originally thought.

She continued. "I can only offer what I have brought with me. If you listen to our plea, and accept our alliance, then it is yours."

Kain looked at Dumah. Dumah shook his head. Kain looked at the woman. "You brought nothing."

"Only myself. I offer my servitude for payment." The woman looked at Kain then. Her eyes were very serious. "Perhaps you should see our enemy." She reached into a bag she had attached to her hip. She pulled a head out of it. It was a Hylden.

Kain sent the others away, so he could listen to her story without interruption.


	2. Orders

"I cannot believe we are helping that human." Rahab said quietly, hoping that Kain would not hear.

Kain turned to Rahab. "You are not. You are staying here. Raziel and Turel are coming. I am impressed that her tribe has held the Hylden off. You have never fought a Hylden. I have."

Raziel spoke. "Her land is almost inaccessible to us. She will be showing us the safe passages. That in itself should at least raise your curiosity."

Rahab snorted, showing his disgust. Kain glared at him. "Her story is an interesting one." Kain informed him.

"Then what is it," Rahab countered.

"Her people live in the mountains for only one reason. They are miners." Kain explained. "They mine most of the metal for Nosgoth. All others who have tried have died because of the elements in the mountains. Her people have been digging new shafts, deeper ones. They stumbled on a Hylden city. Waking the inhabitants up. Since then they have fought to keep them underground. They are starting to lose. The elements have become harsher, many have moved to the southern climes. But the ones that stay have to keep the Hylden at bay. And we should be grateful they have."

"These are not the human dogs we are familiar with." Turel said quietly.

"No, they are not." Kain said. "For one, they hold Janos Audron in as much esteem as we do."

Before any more questions we asked. Kain stood up. "We are leaving shortly. We will teleport to the Neiblebald pass. She will direct us from there. Await for me to contact you. We will go ahead and find out just how large the force is."

"But you do not have to go, my lord," Said Melchiah. "Surely one of us could take your place."

Kain shook his head. "I want to visit her people personally."

Neiblebald pass was the farthest North Kain had ever been. There was a strange atmosphere in the mountain ranges that could foul up the dark gifts. It would be a four day hike through the mountain pass before they reached the nearest village. That is what Esie had told them. Raziel noticed on a map that there was a quicker way to the village. One that would only take them a day. Esie shook her head.

"Yes, it looks faster, but they way is marred with creatures and insane humans. You must tread carefully or fight your way through." Esie explained. "It would be far safer to travel on the well worn path. Besides with the bewitched weather, the longer path has more shelter."

"None of those reasons can deter us. We should go by the fast road." Raziel countered.

Kain sided with Raziel. Esie did not press the matter any more. She only drew out her crossbow. A massive weapon. The vampires were surprise she could lift it. "If we run into the Anthrophagites you kill them first, you understand. I don't think they would care that you are a vampire or not."

"What are they?" Turel asked.

"Humans. Cursed with an unholy hunger. They eat raw flesh." Esie explained.

"Some would say that about drinking blood." Kain observed.

"My people would not." Esie said.

Esie had been right, the path was shorter on the maps, but its twists and turns hid many creatures. Many attacked without provocation. The beasts were no match for the vampires that slew them. Kain thought the path would make a good training exercise. Yet, they only human they saw was Esie. She seemed more frightened of the Anthrophagites than the beasts that attacked them.

The weather was just as unpredictable as she had informed them. Sleet, rain, heat, snow, hail, would sometime hit them all at once. The rain was so heavy it was almost like swimming. Water burned vampire skin. They had to wear oiled cloaks to protect themselves from the elements. The creature attacks had slowed them down. Night fall came. Kain ordered a camp to be made, in a overhang of rocks. He could see that Esie was exhausted. The vampires removed their oiled cloaks with relief.

"My Lord Kain, not here." She said in a panicked voice. "We must go further up the path."

"I would, but you are stumbling. My lieutenants cannot carry you."

"I am not a child. I can fight sleep."

"You're body says otherwise. You will rest. You will be guarded." Kain assured her.

"The Anthrophagites." She struggled to point out.

"They must be a myth." Turel scoffed. "I have not seen any sign of any other human, but you."

"They are real. I know them first hand." Esie said. Finally anger took her. "Fine we will stay here. If they come... I hope you are as quick as you are arrogant." Esie threw her pack down.

"You forget who we are." Turel hissed.

Raziel stayed his brothers hand. "We are in her country."


	3. Anthrophagites

Kain walked away while his two lieutenants argued. He walked to the edge of the outcropping and looked around. There where too many places for something to hide. The sleet made it impossible for him to listen for the faintest heart beats. Esie had warned them about this path and they had not listen to her. Kain was not going to rest tonight. She was frightened of the Anthrophagites. Vampires did not frighten her as much.

A blast of water hit Kain. He stumbled back, thinking it was a cross wind blowing in the sleet. Another hit him. He yelled in agony. Raziel and Turel ran to his side. Turel reached for their cloaks.

"Our cloaks, gone!" Turel yelled.

Another blast of water, this one hitting Raziel. Raziel screamed. Esie began firing her crossbow out into the black of the night. A scream echoed into the outcropping.

"Get back!" She yelled at the vampires.

A jet of water flew in. This one just missing Turel. He growled, but jumped back. Esie dropped and rolled, shooting her bolt strait up. An human fell. He was dressed in strange leather and was carrying a cross bow looking device that had water tanks attached to it. As he gasped his last breath, Kain could see the man had filed his teeth to razor points.

"It's Sauwran." A voice echoed into the out cropping. "I cannot wait to see what you will taste like."

Esie face turned pale. "Show yourself, Alanic." She shouted back.

"I see you keep strange company now. You should be with us Esie, you know that." The voice taunted back. "You had eaten flesh too."

"That was different." Esie loaded her crossbow. "I only did what I had to, to survive. You enjoyed it."

Kain heard a new heartbeat. He looked up and saw a hand slipping over the edge of the rock. Kain reacted, he hit the ledge underneath it with a telekinetic blast. Another one fell, this one female. The blast was a weak one. But what ever kept the dark gifts muted was starting to fade away. That was a promising sign.

"They can climb anything." Esie told the vampires in a low voice.

Turel suddenly yelled. A bolder one had jumped on to Turel's back and was biting him in the shoulder. Turel reached back and ripped the man off him. Slamming the wretch to the ground. Turel returned the bite.

Raziel changed into mist. Kain began to try to knock more of the rocks down, with his blast. More Anthrophagites were exposed. Esie carefully shot each one as Kain destroyed their hiding places. Raziel returned with one over his back. He threw the man down. The other Anthrophagites were fleeing.

"Alanic. I should kill you now." Esie raised her crossbow and aimed it at him.

"So your new friends won't find out your little secret." Alanic laughed. "Doesn't matter, you're all dead soon. We've seen what you have dug up. They are already in the Valleys."

"To think I lied to your family. To protect you." Esie pulled the trigger and shoot Alanic.

"What are you doing?" Turel asked. "He could have gave us information."

"No, he was stalling." Kain pointed. "They are regrouping."

Raziel kicked Alanic over. Their cloaks were in his backpack. The vampire quickly put their cloaks on. All four ran out. The Anthrophagites stayed back, fearful to press an attack. The vampires found a small cottage, that had been recently abandoned. After securing the cottage. Esie began to unpack for the night. Kain stopped her. "Explain what Alanic meant by, you should be with them."

Esie sighed. "Five years ago we had a civil war. I was sent with twenty solider to attack a rebel base. A freak blizzard came up. We were caught in the pass. No way out until the thaw. Our food ran out. Most of the creatures are inedible. A few of the soldiers died. We had to eat their bodies to survive. Alanic was my second. He began to kill others. Instead of waiting for them to die. He became an Anthrophagite."

"A cannibal." Kain clarified.

"No, far worst. They can only eat raw flesh. They will raid villages and steal children. And some are rumored to become degenerate vampires." Esie explained.

"Blasphemous." Raziel whispered.

"The vampire connection is only a legend. We do not have many of your kind here." Esie explained.

"But he thought you would become an Anthrophagite." Kain said.

"Yes, but I never had the hunger. Yet, if my people knew, they would kill me." Esie explained. Only three of us survived. Alanic stayed behind. Tareel killed herself a few months later. I am the only one who has not gone mad."

Nothing more was said to Esie that night.


	4. Rest

They arrived at the village midday the next day. The village was surrounded by natural cliffs that formed an impressive defense. Kain expected the villagers to run with fear. Instead they were coming out to look at the vampires. It was a strange sort of relief. A distinguished looking man walked up to the group.

"Steward, We are glad you have returned." He said bowing.

"Thank you. Is my home ready?" Esie asked.

"Of course, this way." The man bowed again.

They were taken to a large log cabin. It looked like a hunting estate, creatures heads were mounted an placed on the walls. Tapestries covered the outer walls, offering more insulation. Weapons lined the wall with the fireplace. The fireplace was massive. Large tree trucks filled the fire pit, not small fire wood.

"Welcome to my home." Esie said to the vampires. "There are rooms prepared if you are in need of them. We will rest here, and plan our next move."

"What about our meals." Turel asked.

Esie turned to the man, "Ronald, did the prisoners arrive?"

"Yes, Steward. Yesterday in fact." Ronald bowed again.

"Condemned prisoners. They were to be executed anyway." Esie explained. Before any of the vampires could protest. "I can't have you hunting the very citizens I wish to protect."

"Seems you thought of everything." Kain pointed out. Studying a tapestry along the north wall.

"By the way," Ronald interrupted. "Your brother has come to speak with you."

Esie's face turned stony. "Did he say about what?"

"Yes, our visitors." Ronald said in a lowered voice.

"Thank you Ronald. I will see him in an hour." Esie said. Ronald bowed and left the room.

"What does this represent?" Kain asked Esie.

The tapestry was abstract. One central figure held a child. His wings surrounded the countryside. The entire tapestry seemed to made up of words. Small, all embroidered in different colors.

"It tells a story. About what, I do not know. The language has been lost through time." Esie explained.

Raziel joined Kain. "It looks like Janos Audron." Raziel said in a low voice.

Kain nodded. "Interesting."

Ronald shouted. "She said she would see you later."

"She will see me now." Shouted another voice. A human male barged into the room. "So you did succeed. I'm surprised you weren't the main course at a state dinner."

"That is uncalled for Lowell." Esie said stepping between him and the vampires. "Kain and his lieutenants are guests here. You will treat them as such."

"Am I now? You may have convinced father that these creatures are needed. But you have not convinced me." Lowell said bringing his voice lower.

Turel growled.

"You see, animals." Lowell said, glaring at Turel.

"You are acting very brave. But I know all you want is for my guest to attack. Then you will be right. Put your pride aside for a moment. We need them." Esie almost pleaded.

But it had worked. Her brother reacted as if he had been caught. "We don't need anybody. We haven't for centuries." Lowell push past her to leave the room.

"Times change, Lowell." Esie reminded her brother.

Kain heard Lowell's response, Esie couldn't have. Lowell whispered. "Times will change."

"Typical!" Esie said after her brother left. "He only thinks of politics."


	5. Family Politics

It was decided that they would set out the next morning to King Sauwran's estate. Again, they could not teleport, so it would be a long journey to Esie's Father. After hearing some updated reports of the mine, they would head to the mine and see how bad it was. The day started off good. The weather was overcast, but otherwise not foreboding. Turel would scout ahead. He came back, stopping the group.

"Up ahead there is a perfect place for an ambush. I thought I smelled a pipe." Turel reported.

"It could just be a woodsmen." Esie suggested.

"Or not." Kain said.

They went ahead. Turel had been right. They were ambushed. The vampires separated and quickly ended their attackers lives. Esie looked over one of the fallen.

"One of my brother's men. I don't think we are suppose to make it to my Father." Esie said dryly.

The rest of the path was just as bad. Every where they turned another attack would come. The made it to a water fall. The path continued behind it. Esie swore. The water fall was not suppose to be there. A dam had been recently broken.

"We'll have to take the old path." She informed the vampires.

The old path was up the rock face to the top of the water fall where the dam was busted. Esie went ahead to check for any traps that would throw the vampires in the water. When they reached the top, a volley of arrows hit them. Esie went down with one through her leg. Leaving the vampires to take care of their attackers. After the attackers had been dealt with. Esie tried to stand up.

"No good." She moaned. As she fell to the ground.

Surprisingly Turel picked her up.

"How far now?" Kain asked.

"Not far. Wait." Esie pointed.

Coming towards them was a group of horsemen carrying blue flags. Esie sighed. "Good, it's my Fathers retainers."

The head horseman came up. "Our scouts said this dam had been destroyed. Esie are you well?"

"Yes, we have been attacked."

The horseman rode up to Turel and took Esie from him. "We should leave quickly."

They were escorted to King Sauwran's castle. The castle was an old structure. Parts had been added to it over the years making it a patchwork of styles. They were lead into a bed chamber, not the main hall. The King was very ill. The horseman carrying Esie placed her next to her father.

"Thank you for coming." The King said from his bed. Although he sounded strong, he did look very pale. "There isn't much time. Another secondary shaft fell to those creatures."

"Father, we were attacked by Lowell's men on the way here." Esie informed the king.

"He is trying everything to make sure he is named successor." The King said. "Most of the Hetmans know that. They will not stand for any of Lowell's tricks."

"We did not come here to discuss your politics." Kain told the King.

"No, of course not. Like I said another shaft has fallen to them. My men tell me that the auxiliary entrance has not fallen to them yet. You might be able to sneak in there. Their city was broken into with the latest dig."

"I know the shaft." Esie said.

"You have fought them before." The King almost asked.

"I have a long history with them." Kain said.

"Take what you need. Men, supplies, anything. I trust our terms were sufficient." The King said.

"Father don't worry, we have an arrangement." Esie said in a hurry. "I must get my leg attended to."

The King dismissed them all. When the vampires were alone, Raziel turned to Kain. "I take it that the terms she offered were changed." Raziel said.

"How did you guess?" Kain asked.

"You're more interested in what that tapestry was about. Then saving her people." Raziel said.

"Of course, You really think we are here because of my benevolent nature." Kain said.

Turel snorted.

"What did she say that pique your interest?" Raziel asked.

"We would have come for the Hylden regardless." Kain said. "But then she said an oath. She promised to allow us to hunt in her kingdom. 'By Janos,' is what she actually said."

"Janos Audron?" Raziel asked.

"The same. She did not know the history. It is not taught anymore. But she will lead us to someone who can tell us why Janos is a deity here." Kain said.

"They are not frightened of us, either." Turel noted.

Kain pointed to an ornate cup. "Can you read that?"

Turel picked the cup up and looked at it. "By our blood we seal it." Turel looked at Kain for an explanation.

"They drink blood." Kain said dryly. "Not like us. They drink blood during certain ceremonies."

"Did she tell you that?" Raziel asked.

"She did, but rumors and legends have reached my ears before about these people. I think there is more to them, than even they know." Kain said.

The castle had grown quiet. A few of the guards were still patrolling. Kain walked out to the outer gallery to look at the pass that they would be moving through the next day. Esie was there. She was standing in the dark with just a cloak around her.

"Cold night," She said. "But then I suspect you do not feel the cold."

Kain turned to her. "Not the same way you do."

"My father's retainers have hear reports that my brothers men will be a head of us. I am beginning to have my doubts." Esie said.

"About what?" Kain asked.

"I think I am being used." Esie told Kain. "I am telling you, because if my suspicious are correct. I do not want your vengeance against me."

She was about to say more, but Kain heard a sound behind them. He drew the Reaver and plunged it into a curtain. A man fell. Esie pulled the cloth off the man's face.

"One of my brother's men." Esie said. "We should leave now."

"You're still injured." Kain pointed out.

Esie shook here head. "We heal quickly."

"Who knows where we are going?" Kain asked her.

"Just you and I." Esie stood up. "I cannot even trust my Father. Meet me at the North town gate." She ran down the gallery stairs.

Kain turned to return to his lieutenants. Two guards held they pikes out to bar Kain from walking.

"You're to stay here." One of them said to Kain.

"Oh really why?" Kain said getting ready to fight them.

"Because I want to make sure you do not leave this place." It was Lowell. He stepped out of the shadows. "Too bad my sister is too smart for her own good."

Kain raised the Reaver to swing at Lowell. One of Lowell's men suddenly fell forward. Crossbow bolt in his back. Lowell turned surprised. Esie pointed her crossbow at Lowell. Lowell ran off, with his guard following.

"North Gate?" Kain asked.

Esie nodded.


	6. Reawakened

They made it to the North gate without much trouble. The city guards at first were not going to let them leave, but Esie bribed them well. Her brother's men were stationed along the pass. Making the destination harder to get to. The land here was far more barren, trees had been replaced by scrub. Their attackers had to hide behind rocks. Yet, they did seem unprepared. Kain and his group got the upper hand quickly.

They stopped at a cave entrance. It had been carved into the rock face of the mountain. Esie explained it was the old mine. It was only used for traveling now. As they got closer Kain saw a familiar green glow. Something he had not seen for centuries. He grabbed Turel's arm to stop him.

"That will hurt you." Kain said dryly.

"What is it?" Esie asked.

"A Glyph gate. I have not seen one since I woke up in Meridian." Kain said. "Vampires can not cross them. Is there any other way?"

"Not unless you want a month more of travel." Esie said.

"There must be a control lever near by." Kain said. "Esie go inside and shut it down."

"Are you sure? It harms only vampires?" Esie asked.

Kain nodded. Esie walked towards it unsure. Then crossed the barrier. She walked out of the vampires sight. There was a long pause. Then Esie screamed. She had shouting match with someone, but the words were hard to make out. Then silence.

Turel snorted. "I smell blood."

The glyph gate was shut off. Kain entered the cave, with the Reaver drawn. Esie lay across the path. Her arms had fallen limply to the sides. Above her was a switch with a bloody hand print on it. Turel ran over and rolled her over.

"She lives, barely." He told Kain.

"It was Lowell." Esie whispered. "Kain, I cannot fulfill my promise now."

"That is certain." Kain said quietly.

"I do not ask you for any requests." Esie forced herself to say. Her breath was labored. "The hag you seek, the one we discussed is close. Follow the path, until."

Esie's breath rattled. She was dead.

Raziel looked at Kain, who was showing no emotion. "She never had a chance to tell me." Kain said.

"Who were we suppose to find?" Raziel asked.

The cave around them seemed to melt away. They were now standing in a small cottage. An ancient woman sat in a rocking chair. She pointed her bony fingers at the vampires.

"You were looking for me. What is your question?" The old woman said in a harsh voice.

"I was told you know the history of these people." Kain said. He stepped over Esie's body to get closer to the old woman.

"I do. They have forgotten it. Not surprising, their ancestors erased their history to protect themselves from the Seripham." The old woman said. She pointed to Turel. "Put her on my cot."

"She's dead." Turel informed the old woman.

"I can see that. I don't want a corpse on my floor." The old woman scolded Turel. Then she pointed to Raziel. "Make me some tea."

"We don't have time for this old woman." Kain said.

"You will make the time, vampire." The old woman reached for her walking stick. "If the Mighty Kain cannot wait for an old woman, then he does not deserve to hear what she has to say. It's not like I can live forever."

The old woman pushed herself up on the walking stick and walked over to the cot. She sat down next to Esie's body.

"Now these people are interesting. No, I am not one of them. But I have lived in the mountains for a very long time. I have learned all about them. You may have noticed that these mountains are not the most hospitable of places. In fact its nearly impossible to survive here, unless you have help. Her ancestors were given the help they needed. For payment of their work."

The water began to boil. Raziel did not move to take it off the fire. "Are your ears plugged, boy. Make me the tea. Its already in the cup."

Raziel grungy poured the water over the dried herbs in the cup. The old woman looked pleased then continued.

"The metal in these mountains is very precious, some more than others. One particular vein of ore interested a certain person. He had been given a prophecy and wanted to make sure it came true. And he needed the metal. But no one could survive here long enough to mine it. So he found himself some willing workers. They would mine the ore, he would make it possible for them to survive. So what was so special about that metal? Just look at your sword."

Kain looked at the Reaver. "Janos Audron had this made. He changed Esie's people?" Kain asked.

The old woman nodded. "But they were different then they are now. Closer to your kind then. Through the centuries, the gifts Janos Audron gave them, watered down. But it shows up now and again. The Anthrophagites are a bastardization of those gifts. Once in awhile, a vampire will appear among the people. Damn it, boy you can hand me that cup now." The old woman barked.

Raziel shoved the cup into the old woman's hands. She did not drink it. She turned to look at Esie. "Now take this woman here. She is a noble woman. Or what passes for a noble woman in these parts. You thought she was just a human, no. Look closer. She is already changing." The old woman lifted Esie's hand. Her fingers were now looking like claws. "She will change soon. Especially because you three are here."

The old woman put the cup down on a table. "Give that to her when she awakes. It will hold off the hunger for a short time." The old woman got up with the help of her walking stick and began to walk outside.

"Where are you going?" Kain asked.

"I've told you enough." The old woman replied. "But I think it was stupid. There should be a more pressing question in your mind. Or have you forgotten the last time you dealt with the Hylden."

Before Kain could press the old woman for any more questions, he felt a tug. Something was pulling a part of his spirit away. Raziel and Turel felt it too. Kain turned to look at Esie, her body was beginning to glow slightly. The pull became very strong, her body glowed more brightly, then faded. The pull stopped as well. Esie opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked. She noticed how her hands had changed. "What did you do?" She asked all the vampires at once.

"We did nothing." Kain told her.

"Then the legends are true. Kill me now. I won't be any use to you like this." Esie sobbed. "I never thought I would be an Anthrophagite."

"It had nothing to do with the Anthrophagites." Raziel said suddenly.


	7. Into the Mine

Esie sat up on the bed. "Then what now."

"That is up to you." Kain told Esie. "Are you to continue with us?"

Esie nodded.

"Turel, teach her what she needs to know." Kain ordered. "She'll be hungry."

Raziel pushed the tea towards Esie. She drank it, then stood up on her new legs. "It's strange," She mused.

After Turel had taken Esie outside. Raziel turned to Kain. "Are we to continue? We could return to the Sanctuary."

"We could, but that would leave the Hyldens." Kain said. "They have to be dealt with."

"At least send Esie to the Sanctuary. She is only a fledgling."

"Who knows these mountains. She was a strong fighter, for a human. I am curious what she will be like now." Kain said. "We will continue to the mine. Hopefully, her brother will not slow us down any more. If he thinks she is dead, he won't hinder our travel further."

Kain left the cottage, he watched Turel show Esie how to attack while jumping. Raziel followed. "I see Turel has a playmate." Raziel mused.

The next night they reached the entrance to the Mine. It was well defended. Soldiers guarded the entrance not from people traveling to the mine, but from what was trying to get out. They approached cautiously, not knowing who's guards they were.

"Its a mixture, my Father's and my Brother's." Esie said as she studied the men.

"Is there a way around them?" Kain asked.

"What? We can take them all." Turel said.

"No." Kain ordered. "We use subterfuge. We don't want them to send out for more men. We must find that mine, with out them knowing."

"If my Father was telling the truth. The entrance to the city is on the west shaft, but I remember a cross shaft to the east. That might be the more direct route." Esie said.

"For a noblewoman you know a lot about this mine." Raziel pointed out.

"Because I worked here. I wasn't always a noblemen. My Father is actually my step-father. He married my mother, a mine supervisor, to quell an unrest." Esie explained.

"Then lead on," Kain said.

There were no guards on the Eastern cross shafts entrance. Instead the entrance had been brought down to block any escapes. Esie cursed when she saw the destruction.

"Quiet" Kain ordered. He listened. There was no sound from the other side of the rubble. He lifted the Soul Reaver and blew a hole in the top most layer. It was just big enough to allow them access.

The cross shaft was a large straight shaft. It ran parallel to the ground, not turning downwards at any time. Other shafts branched off of it. Mining equipment and tools littered the massive structure. As did creatures. Many were bats, large rats, and toads, they did not bother the vampires too much. But soon larger nastier versions appeared. The giant rats were almost the size of a large dog and very hungry. The toads were slightly larger, mistaking the vampires for prey. The larger bats were the only assistance. Easily charmed they assisted the vampires in crossing large spans of open space, drowned in water.

As they got closer to the West shaft, Kain noticed the ground was cleaner here, the creature were not a prevalent. And the eerie green glow that he had not seen since he last met the Hyldens, was starting to punctuate the darkness. They came to the end of the cross shaft. Below them, was the start of the Western shaft. It was not a battle zone.

Instead there was a new structure, a large fortress like stone giant, directly below where the vampires stood. They could hear voices coming from inside the structure. Talking. All of them jumped down to the uppermost walkway. There was a discussion inside.

"My sister has been taken care of." It was Lowell's voice.

"And the vampires?" A new voice, silky, not known to any of them.

"No one has seen them. Perhaps they went back to their citadel." Lowell offered.

"Make sure. Kain has a way to upset plans of others." the other said.

"And all of his power is in southern Nosgoth not here. We will make this a place not for that kind. They can't cross the mountains. And soon their tainted blood will be gone from our people." Lowell said.

Esie made a move to jump down. Kain held her back. He pointed to the entrance of the shaft. Two Hylden guards stood. Esie moved back in the shadows, scowling. Below them Lowell exited the fortress. He whistled his retainers to leave with him. His guest followed. A large Hylden. For a split moment Kain thought it was the one he had defeated at the gate so long ago. But this one was taller, more slightly built. He walked toward the mine entrance. As he went through a glyph gate went up.

"This time one of you can shut it off." Esie said.

"Raziel, Turel, Make the path safe." Kain ordered.

They jumped below.

"Tell me, who's idea was it to seek my aid." Kain asked Esie.

Esie paused. "It was my father's."

"His reason?"

"He said, that vampires were the ancient enemy of the Hylden. Since you are the most powerful vampire on Nosgoth, it was a logical choice." Esie explained. "You think I was lied to?" Esie asked Kain, before he could point out his suspicions.

"I didn't realize the Hyldens were common knowledge." Kain said.

"No, in fact I never heard of them until we discovered the city." Esie fell silent. Then she hit her fist against the rock wall. "It was my brother's idea to dig that mine shaft. The supervisors told him it was not a good vein."

"I think your brother is more of a traitor than you realized." Kain said.

"He will die." Esie said quietly. "Our laws are very clear on that. He has turned traitor. I will kill him and drink his blood."

"I would not expect any less." Kain said.

"I would do it even if I was still human." Esie said. "It is expected."

Kain looked at her. "So your people drink blood more than just in ceremony."

Esie nodded.

"Interesting." Kain turned to look at the progress of his lieutenants. Turel had dispatched most of the guards. Raziel had just shut off the gate.

"What did you expect, Kain. This land is not the most fertile. We take any food source we can. If that means instead of wasting a sheep's blood, we drink it, than that is what has to be done. It's when the hunger, and the starvation make us turn on each other, only then is there a curse. That is why the Anthrophagites are feared."

"Is that why the rest of Nosgoth shuns your people? I remember when I was still human. We were taught that the people of the mountains were no better than beasts. Of course, humans have a narrow view about the world."

"Lord Kain, I found one that is willing to talk." Turel yelled.

Kain and Esie floated down. Turel had the guard by the neck, when Kain walked up, he tossed the human to Kain. The guard looked at Esie in surprised.

"Steward. I did not expect you here." The guard struggled. "Save me from these creatures." he begged.

"I think not." Esie said. "Answer Lord Kain's questions. Maybe he will be merciful."

"You are an Anthrophagite. The rumors were true." The man gasped.

Kain tightened his grip. Esie had reached for her crossbow, but Turel stayed her hand.

"Where does this path lead?" Kain asked.

"To the city. But only Lowell's men can pass it. Any others are killed." The guard said.

Kain thought for a moment. "The Hylden keep human slaves, are they allowed too?"

"Yes, but you are hardly comely enough to pass." the guard laughed.

"You filthy dog, show some manners." Turel yelled.

"Why so I?" The guard spit at Kain.

Kain ignored the man's insolence, he threw the man to Esie. "I'm sure you are hungry."

Esie drained the guard's blood. She looked at the dead man for a moment, then dropped his body. Turel kicked the corpse across the room.


	8. Esie's Choice

"Be cautious," Kain warned the group. "The Hylden want this world back... at any cost."

The Hylden lived up to their reputation. The vampires were attacked at every turn. The further down they went the more it began to look like an Hylden city. There were slaves. Some Esie recognized. The slaves helped the vampires access areas of the city that they couldn't. The slaves also told the vampires were the gate was. Soon they were deep in the Hylden city.

Kain was impressed with Esie. She used her crossbow with such accuracy that when Kain could not hit targets with his telekinesis, Esie could take them out. She had never complained of discomfort when she was still a human, and now she took to her new form as if she had lived in it for years.

Raziel had been more quiet than usual. He had been falling behind here and there, studding the strange writings and drawings that appeared periodically. Finally he spoke to Kain.

"You said that they only way the Hylden could get here was through a gate. I think I know how to destroy it." Raziel said. "Unfortunately, it will destroy a good portion of the world above us. Look here."

Raziel pointed to a large diagram in the current room they were in. At first Kain did not understand, what Raziel meant, then he saw it. The lines of power criss crossed in the Neiblebald Mountains. The same mountains that the vampires had difficulty using their dark gifts on.

"If we block the power here." Raziel pointed to a junction not far from where they were now. "It will make the power build up here. The gate will explode."

Kain looked over his shoulder at Turel and Esie. Turel was describing a fight with some Vampire Hunters. Kain turned back to the diagram. "Her town would be destroyed." Kain said.

"Esie, come here." Kain had Raziel explain the problem to her.

"We have to destroy thousands of my people." Esie said quietly.

"They are not your people any more." Kain said dryly.

Esie did not respond. She looked at the diagram frantically, as if she was trying to find another solution.

"We have to move." Turel said. "The Hylden are coming."

They went into the next room and found an crypt where the Hylden were carrying out their experiments. Kain had seen their handiwork before. Raziel gasped. Turel said nothing, but disgust filled his face. Esie cried.

"These are the creatures that my brother wants for allies." She said. She stepped over an eviscerated body. "They must of paid him a great deal."

"We must get to that junction box." Raziel said.

They continued on. Further below they found a command center. The air was very humid and wet. Allowing the vampires to use mist to sneak into the center of the city. Kain looked around, this city had been built quickly. It was as if they were making up for lost time. Kain stifled a dark laugh. The Hylden were imprisoned in a demon dimension, all they had was time.

They had made it almost to the junction. Kain knew how his lieutenants were advancing. Turel as usual was enjoying the bloodshed. Raziel was stepping back and thinking. He always used his head. It was Esie that again surprised Kain. Barely a day old, for a vampire, and she seemed to understand Kain's unspoken commands. But as they got closer to the junction, she began to falter. It was not hard to figure out why. She was worried about what had to be done. Deep inside, she was having a moral conflict. Kain hoped she made the right choice when the time came. He would like to invite her to the Sanctuary.

"They are heading for this control center." A underling Hylden reported.

It was the large Hylden who responded. "Then make sure they do not get here."

Kain could not resist. "Too late." he said, announcing their presence.

The two Hyldens turned in surprise. The underling was easy to dispatch with. Turel attacked the Hylden before Kain or Raziel could. The larger Hylden laughed.

"So you are Kain." I was expecting someone fiercer. I see you need assistance." The Hylden taunted.

"At least I do not deceive humans. They know what I truly am." Kain pointed.

"Ah, yes. Lowell's sister. Amazing what fear can do to a person. How someone can use that fear to get what they want." The Hylden chuckled. "Oh well, lets get this over with."

It flipped a switch and a small portal opened up. Kain nodded to Turel and Raziel to stop the Hylden guards that were coming through. Esie stood back not sure what to do. Kain went after the leader. Esie would fire the cross bow and weaken the attackers. Turel and Raziel would finish them off. Kain was impressed with the Hylden leader, but could not get the fatal blow in. The fight seemed to be a stand off.

Raziel shouted to Esie. "Find the control."

Esie lowered her crossbow in despair. Then nodded. The Hylden leader turned away from Kain suddenly and went after Esie.

"Do not touch that switch." He ordered Esie.

Esie's hand hesitated. Glyph gates went up around Kain and his lieutenants.

"See Kain, she still thinks like a human. She knows what that switch will do. Weak race. They need our ruling hand." The Hylden leader laughed.

Esie looked up at the Hylden, "Are you sure about that?" She turned the switch.

The Hylden leader yelled in frustration. The command center began to shake. The gate sputtered and finally blew apart. The glyph gates died. In the lower part of the mine explosions were starting to ripple through out. Turel grabbed Esie and the vampires teleported out of the mine.


	9. The Maggots Under the Rock

They landed just outside the old woman's hut. She was standing at the door way as if she was waiting for them.

"One hell of a storm coming." she said.

The mountain range to their south began to blow itself apart. Esie watched the explosions with a dark look on her face.

"It's alright, you made the right choice." The old woman said. "I couldn't stand those bony heads around. Vampires at least know manners."

Kain looked at the old woman. She laughed. "People will get over this in time. Soon it will be nothing but stories."

"Lowell is still out there." Esie said darkly.

"I could find him for you." Turel offered.

"No, I should." Esie said.

"But who will try him for treason?" Kain asked Esie.

A second wave of explosions rocked the mountain range. Esie turned away.

"My people won't. After this they will think he is a hero." Esie said. The old woman went back into her cabin.

"I don't expect you to fulfill your promise now," Kain told Esie.

"I have to." She said.

"No you are a vampire now, only a human would be a servant." Kain said.

Esie didn't answer.

"You are welcome to the Sanctuary." Kain told Esie.

Turel surprisingly touched Esie arms then. It was such a tender gesture, from one of the more brutish lieutenants.

"After I find Lowell. For his sake I hope he is dead under that rumble." Esie nearly spat out the words.

"Then we will help you," Turel said.

"Yes, Lowell started this. We will finish it." Kain said. "We will take you to the Sanctuary, first. Then return to find your brother."

"I think it would be safe to try a Dark Gift." Raziel pointed out. "With the energy field destroyed, we might be able to pass through the Neiblebald Mountains."

They waited until Esie successfully turned into a cloud of bats, Then the four bat forms flew towards the Sanctuary. The closer to the range of mountains, the worst the destruction looked. There were strange dark shapes swarming over the landscape. Kain saw Esie dip lower to look. Then she solidified and began to fight with some of the shapes. Kain followed. Esie was fighting with some Anthrophagites.

Kain dispatched with them quickly. "We have no time for this." he hiss at Esie.

"Look," She pointed to the western end of the crater. In the middle of the rubble stood stone structures. An ancient city had been uncovered. The city may have been covered, but it had not fallen silent. The Anthrophagites had taken it over. There were thousands of them. Most were screaming in pain, exposed to the weak sunlight for the first time in centuries. Others took advantage of the fresh corpses to have a feast.

"How many are there?" Turel asked as he joined the group.

"Thousands by the looks of it." Raziel said.

"Some are heading to Coorhagen." Kain noticed. "It's not our concern."

Turel felt his shoulder where the Anthrophagite had bit him. "I don't think they care where they get the flesh."

"We can't kill them all." Raziel pointed out.

"They are easy enough to kill." Turel snorted.

"We just have to stop them." Esie said. She was looking further south. "They like the cold. If it gets too warm, they can't function. There is an active lava flow. Too bad we can't reroute it.

"Half the mountain has been blown into the air." Raziel observed. "The sky will be darkened for days. This will open the daylight hours to us however..."

"With the sun blotted out for so long it will become colder." Kain admitted. "Then perhaps it is our concern after all. Turel, whisper the others, and tell them Kain orders their cohorts to this area with all possible speed. Get the fledglings mustered in reserve as well. Then I want you to direct the battle in my absence. Do your best to contain them. Make sure our enemy does not leave this area."


	10. Loose Ends

Turel tuned away from the rest of the group and began to concentrate. Then Kain turned to Esie and Raziel. "We will find a way to bring that lava flow here."

Raziel stepped closer to Kain. Turning his back on Turel for the moment. "Do you trust him with this charge?" He asked in a low voice.

Kain leaned closer to him. He glanced toward Esie who had turned her attention toward the area of the lava flow. "I don't need him distracted. Besides, she knows this region better than anyone."

"Anyone left alive that is." Raziel interjected."

Kain's expression soured at this comment. "Which is why I need everyone concentrated on the task at hand." He poked a chiding claw at his chief Lieutenant. "Because I allocate tasks as befitting the abilities of My subordinates I don't need your jealousy entering into this situation, Raziel. By and by we shall all find a purpose in time."

They heard Esie clearing her throat. The pair turned away from their discussion, and found her standing in front of them with an expression that hinted a bit of puzzlement across her now aquiline vampiric features.

Raziel straighted his posture and faced forward. "Sire." He quietly intoned with a hint of condescension.

Kain poked him further. "Thats better."

"What is your plan for the lava?" Esie asked.

"After the other arrive, we will take a look." Kain said.

"They are coming." Turel reported.

With in minutes some vampires had teleported to the spot. Others were coming in bat form. Soon the hillside they were standing on a small army was raised. Kain conferred with Turel and Dumah for a few moments. Esie walked over to a large rock laying halfway out of the ground. Raziel followed her.

"That's the first time I heard you challenge your Lord." Esie commented.

"My question was justifiable. Turel follows orders well, but has trouble making his own." Raziel said.

Esie was quiet. Then she pointed to the lava lazily belching from the exposed volcano. "I think its a bad idea. The lava is moving too slow. The air is too cold, its hardening too quickly."

"So we have to keep it warm too." Raziel fell into thought.

"We're stupid." Esie said to herself. "Lord Kain, have your men drive the Anthrophagites toward that valley." She pointed to a recently cooled Lava field. Steam was still rising off of it.

"What will that accomplish?" Kain asked.

"The crust is weak." Esie said.

"They will fall through as if they are standing on thin ice." Raziel said suddenly understanding what Esie wanted.

Kain nodded after a thought. "Go," He ordered Turel.

Esie moved to join the army, but Kain held her back. He motioned with his head. "I think you need to do something else."

Esie looked over Kain's shoulder. There in the distance was her brothers banner. Esie loaded her crossbow, and flew towards them. Raziel turned to watch the battle with the Anthrophagites, but then he noticed Kain was watching Esie. Raziel turned to watch as well.

Most of Lowell's men lay dead. A few were running away. It was quickly coming down to just Lowell and Esie. Lowell did not want to face his half sister. He spurred his horse in the opposite direction. Esie chased him swarming him in her bat form. Kain walked closer to have a better look. Raziel was just as curious.

Esie had Lowell by the neck. "Traitor!" She screamed at him.

"You don't understand." Lowell whimpered. "What happen to you was why I did it."

"You would have condemned all of our people." Esie hissed.

"At least I didn't kill them outright." Lowell said. "I don't know how,but I know this explosion was your doing."

"Look to yourself. I wouldn't have had to, if you hadn't been making deals with devils." Esie began to drag Lowell toward Kain and Raziel.

"And you haven't!" Lowell was struggling, but Esie would not let go. "do you think they will leave this place quietly."

Esie stopped and laughed. "I know they won't. At least we will survive with a few vampires here. The same cannot be said about the Hylden." She flung Lowell down at Kain's feet. "You forgot your oath as Steward. We protect the survival of our people, at whatever cost."

Lowell struggled to stand up. "I didn't. I wanted more than us scratching a half life off the rocks and lichen. We should be one of the most powerful countries in Nosgoth, not the most ridiculed." Lowell said.

"You forgot who rules Nosgoth." Esie said nodded toward Kain. "He will judge you now."

"How quickly you turned from the humans." Lowell spat at Esie.

Kain pulled out the Reaver and used the tip of it to raise Lowell's face, forcing Lowell to look at Kain.

"Tell me, did you seek out the Hylden or just try to use them?" Kain asked.

"I knew they were there. They ruled this planet once. They will again." Lowell said.

Kain pressed the tip harder. "Guilty of treason." Kain said.

Esie asked for Raziel's blade. She walked behind Lowell, grabbed the back of his head to force his head back. Then slit his throat. The gore gushed from his throat, and as his half sister gorged herself upon it, the sounds of battle raged around them. The abhorrent herd of Anthrophagites waled as they twisted in agony in their burning. While the vampires flung the few stragglers that were not caught in the initial assault back into the lava to join their doomed kin.

Esie sat down on the ground watching the last of the Anthrophagites being cast in. "My Father has no heirs now. No matter." She said to no one.

"Are you going to return with us?" Kain asked.

"Yes, the paths to this region are open now. I have fulfilled all of my promises."

Turel made his way up the hillside. He looked at Lowell's body and then at Esie, but did not say anything.

"Turel, take Esie back to The Sanctuary." Kain said.

Turel bowed. He touched Esie's arm and they both teleported out of there. Kain looked over the battle. There was not much let to do. Raziel stood beside him.

"You never came here to help the humans did you?" Raziel asked.

"No, you should know that by now." Kain said.

"But you still helped them."

"Just a side effect. I was only thinking about our survival." Kain told Raziel.


End file.
